


the role reversal

by 015255



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015255/pseuds/015255
Summary: It's not a sex thing, Landoswears.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Alexander Albon/Lando Norris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	the role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: gratuitous horniness, Lando being Lando, a pair of very pretty girls?, attempts made at humour, and my regular level of disrespect for perfectly good skirts. thank you as always for reading :-)

Of all the things Alex had expected to see upon walking into Lando's place, this was  _ not _ one of them.

Alex likes to think he knows Lando pretty well - he didn't spend a considerable amount of time as an eleven year-old in poster form on the wall of Lando Norris' childhood bedroom for nothing. Not that that means anything, of course - he doesn't have the magical ability to see through the eyes of his poster-self because that would be creepy - but it  _ does _ make teasing Lando very easy.

Apparently, however, he doesn't know Lando well enough. He's had his fair amount of awkward adolescent moments with Lando, obviously - you don't grow up friends as teens and  _ not _ have some "encounters" - but no amount of taking the piss out of him whilst playing videogames or trying to teach him how to  _ not _ burn pasta (seriously, how does he do that?) could have prepared him for  _ this _ .

"Is this, like - a sex thing?" Alex asks, his voice rising in pitch to indicate hysterics.

"N-no," Lando says, before levelling a very betrayed stare at Charles next to him, who immediately responds with a very resolute "Obviously."

" _ Mate _ ," Lando hisses, failing at shrugging off Charles' nimble fingers tying the little ornamental bow of his sundress, ghosting over the back of his neck. "Can't you be  _ normal _ about this?"

Alex has never seen Charles look so unimpressed in his life. "No," he says, flatly.

"Maybe I should just head out," Alex says, not moving.

Charles seems to deflate a little, glancing over at him. "It's sundress season," he explains, apparently making an attempt to appease Lando.

"It's literally the winter break, man," Alex tells him, still not making any motion for the door. He has to admit, the airy folds of Lando's dress do suit him, a cute floral pattern blooming white on navy cotton. "It's okay, I won't tell anybody."

"It is summer in Australia," Charles says, dismissively, like that makes any sense whatsoever.

"Really, please don't tell," Lando implores him. "For the sake of our friendship. And my dignity."

"Relax, mate, it's fine," Alex assures, and this time he  _ does _ move, albeit further into the room to stand in front of the bed where Lando and Charles are sitting. "Who cares about dignity, anyway? It, uh. Suits you," he says, officially passing the point of no return.

Charles narrows his eyes. Alex has never been sure of how to read him, but there's nothing like a Charles Leclerc patented stare to make you feel incredibly transparent.

"He looks good, doesn't he," Charles says, shuffling behind Lando to push him forward, hands nestled firmly on his shoulders. "You think he's cute."

"You look great, too," Alex says, feeling very cornered.

"I know." He seems completely nonplussed.

"I don't - why am I still here? I should let you guys get back to it," Alex finishes, and summarily,  _ finally _ moves towards the door.

"Wait, Alex," Lando starts. Charles smiles, every bit the cat that got the cream, and drapes his arms over Lando, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"We bought underwear to match, as well," Charles says, peering up at him from Lando's shoulder, and Alex can only blink, frozen, as Lando turns a fascinating shade of pink.

Okay, so. Totally a sex thing.

"Do you wanna - stay for a bit?" Lando asks him, succeeding at being demure where Charles seemingly abandoned any sort of pretense as such in a ditch to bleed out and die.

"This is the fucking worst," Charles says, impatient. "Come here," he demands, and then pulls Lando into a kiss which he seems to melt into, uncharacteristically gentle and sweet.

_ They're wearing matching dresses _ , Alex thinks, dazed, as he edges closer to the bed, entranced by the sight of them, beautifully entangled. Lando's hands are set at Charles' side, lingering at where the fabric curves around his waist and ass, and Alex has to fight off a surge of envy because he  _ wants _ -

"What are you waiting for," Charles says, not really a question, and pulls Alex against him, his thumb pressing into the dangerous lilting tempo of Alex's pulse. His lips are a lurid crimson, darkened from where he had just been kissing Lando, and they're soft somehow when Charles leans in and kisses him too, more fervent this time.

When Charles leans back, it leaves him wanting, the building heat between them barely close to what Alex is now realising he's chasing, but then Lando crawls into his lap and he forgets everything. The two of them - Charles and Lando - do make a beautiful pair, oddly; they don't really look similar, but the dresses suit them both. Charles' number is like Lando's, sleeveless with a thin decorative bow tied behind the neck, cut just long enough to cover his upper thigh, but he's in black, an inky mess of cotton spilling down his body. 

Lando is gentler than Charles, his kiss hesitant but sweet, open-mouthed, and Alex shoves aside the fact that he's kissing one of his - admittedly, very pretty - friends to put his hands on Lando's thighs, fingertips brushing the hem of the dress. The way Lando presses against him is  _ hot _ , like the stuttering friction of a match strike, and Alex follows his movement, slipping his hands further up his legs to brush his fingertips over the intricate veneer of lace covering Lando's dick.

Lando shifts back again, just out of reach, and Charles darts forward to take hold of his shoulders again, looking Alex directly in the eye. "Tell us what you want," he says, in Lando's ear, and the way Lando's mouth curls around his words tells Alex that perhaps this was never a spur-of-the-moment decision for him.

"I want both of you," he says simply, and, well, that works for Alex.

"Good," Charles says, and the kiss he presses to Lando's cheek makes him colour a little, a fact Alex finds unfairly cute. "Watch first." Lando complies, shuffling back as Charles kisses Alex again, coaxing off his shirt and smoothing his hands over his chest to trail down to undo his fly with seasoned fluency. 

"You guys -" Alex starts, inhaling readily as Charles takes him into his mouth, intoxicating heat dragging at the tip of his tongue. "Oh my  _ God _ ."

Lando, ever the impatient one, seems to get tired of waiting, and Alex is  _ not _ prepared for Lando to extract his soul from his body the moment he runs his tongue along the underside of his balls, dizzyingly coupled with Charles mouthing the length of his cock. 

" _ Shit _ ," he swears. "I - God, you're both so good," he says by way of encouragement, threading his hand into Charles' hair, and Charles moaning around his cock makes it all the sweeter. 

"That was a demonstration," Charles says to Lando, a trail of saliva threading from his mouth as he pulls back, leaving Alex hard, precome beading at his tip.

"Thanks, man," Lando says drily, and Alex doesn't even have it in him to complain about being left hanging because he can't get over what a bizarrely pretty pair they make, matching dresses with pink lips.

"The fabric - it feels good, doesn't it," Charles murmurs in Lando's ear, and he pushes closer, his hands guiding Lando's fingers down to brush his nipples through the fabric, carving a line all the way down to Charles' half-hard cock, concealed by black lace. Lando's back is pressed flush against Alex at this point, thanks to Charles, and he brings a hand up to rest steady on Lando's arm.

"Yes," Lando manages, voice cracking. "It - I thought it would look stupid but you look  _ so good _ . I've never worn - anything like this before, obviously, so-"

"You're babbling," Charles hushes him, and presses a thumb to Lando's lips, prying them open. Lando seems helplessly absorbed, his tongue darting out to meet Charles' thumb, and it goes  _ directly _ to Alex's dick. "I showed you what to do," he gestures.

"Fuck yes," Lando says, with an adorable amount of vehemence.

Alex takes the opportunity to touch Lando properly - he's only just realising that's something he can actually  _ do _ \- and runs his hands down Lando's sides, pressing his lips to the crook of his neck. "It's my turn to watch, is it?" he asks, coy.

"Have some patience, man," Lando says, and he's still red, but he's smiling, and it's a sharp reminder of what constitutes as normalcy between them. "But I won't blame you if you can't help yourself, since I'm  _ so _ irresistible like this," he jokes.

"You have no idea," Alex tells him, and is pleased at the pink tinge to Lando's ears as he watches Lando push Charles to lean against the headboard of the bed, positioning himself between his knees. The cotton of Charles' dress tents neatly over his erection, and Lando seems to relish in pushing the fabric up Charles' thighs to flare at his waist and up onto his abdomen. They're a mesmerising act, the two of them, Lando's back arching as he slips the panties down Charles' thighs and bends down to take him in his mouth, and Alex thinks he might combust waiting like this, so he doesn't try to tempt fate.

The muffled groan Lando lets out as Alex runs a hand up his thigh to rest on his ass is more of a whine, spurring Alex on further to push the skirt up to appreciate Lando in his full glory, because the lace and cotton frame his body better than any high-end men's fashion Alex could imagine. "You look so hot like this," he says, sliding his fingers into the waistband of Lando's panties and dragging the lace down slowly, thumbs sweeping down his thighs. "Doesn't he, Charles?"

" _ Of course _ , yes," Charles breathes in assent, his fingers curling in Lando's hair. "It suits you well, I told you it would."

"See," Alex murmurs, tracing his finger around Lando's hole, which elicits another moan, Lando pushing back onto Alex's hand. "Do you have, y'know -"

"We are literally having sex right now," Charles says, but the edge to his words is lost to the whims of Lando's mouth. "It's in the drawer."

Alex makes short work of retrieving a condom and lube, spreading some over his fingers. "I bet you're dying to have something inside you," he says, and Lando hums in assent. "I won't make you wait, then," he concludes, and pushes his first finger inside, indulging in the warmth and tightness as Lando adjusts around him. The second makes Lando moan again, long and and high-pitched, and he pulls his mouth off Charles' dick to bite his thigh, breathing heavily.

"C'mon," he begs, Charles pushing his cock against his cheek, fingers still tangled in his hair. 

"Sorry, what did you want?" Alex asks, faux-innocent.

"I want you to fuck me," Lando exhales. " _ Please _ ," he continues, and Alex has never been one to say no to a good friend.

Entering Lando feels like pulling a thread taut - there's a heat, a tension ready to burst and snap, and Alex is burning it to ashes, pulling out slow and thrusting in time as Lando takes Charles' cock back in his mouth, swallowing down as Charles pushes into his throat.

"God, you look gorgeous beneath us both, don't you," Alex says, leaning forward to pull the bow at Lando's neck undone, the front of the dress falling away from his chest, leaving it bare for Alex to reach around to run his hands down Lando's torso and back, indulging in the warmth of the contact. "I'm close," he warns Lando, and Charles hums in agreement. 

He reaches down to wrap his fingers around Lando's cock, smearing the precome down his shaft to ease the friction a little, and Lando whimpers again. "You're perfect like this," Alex tells him, his hand working in time with his thrusts, disjointed, messy, the heady thrill of a building orgasm, and he presses one last kiss to Lando's back. " _ Good girl, _ " he breathes, finally, and that does it, Lando letting out a choked cry as he comes in spurts over his hand and onto the crumpled fabric of his dress as Alex strokes him through it. Alex feels his own climax spill over as Lando tightens around him, the friction and heat simmering like the smoke and ash of burning incense. Charles pulls himself out of Lando's mouth and finishes on his face, leaning back to catch his breath.

There's a silence that lasts a moment or two, Alex pulling out of Lando, who’s wiping his face, and flopping down next to him, an arm thrown over his side, before Lando pipes up. "This was totally not a sex thing originally."

"Don't be a moron," Charles says, and oddly, it's a little fond.

"Oh, come on," Lando wheedles, and he reaches a hand out to give Charles a gentle whack. "I'm really,  _ definitely _ not complaining, but I'm just, y'know. Making it clear."

"It's okay, Lando, mate," Alex placates him. "I believe you."

" _ Thank you. _ "

"But I guess now it's definitely a sex thing, right?"

"Hey!"

"Both of you shut up," Charles says with finality, and neither of them put forth any protest.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know what it looks like at this point but is it too late for me to convince you guys that i don't actually have a crossdressing kink


End file.
